


Powder pink

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: Jae never receives chocolates for Valentine's day except from his teacher. Until a day when he receives a box beautifully wrapped in a powder pink paper with a darker shade ribbon.Or.A jaebri fic nobody asked for.





	Powder pink

**Author's Note:**

> Today Jae said he never received chocolates on V day except a lolipop from his teacher. That made me kind of sad and I felt like an intervention was needed. I kinda went with the flow too much but hey, hope you wont hate it too much ♡

Since kindergarten, Jae knew girls ddidn't like him more than a friend. He was the tall, skinny, weird boy with glasses and a strange eye twitch that scared them away probably. The girls only liked him as a friend and during each Valentine's day, he would go home with a lollipop or a chocolate from his teacher. The first years he was sad that nobody liked him enough to buy him even the smallest chocolate. Then, Jae was mad, a child couldn't understand why everyone would receive chocolates but him.

As the years passed, the frustration washed away and he stopped caring. It was the last year of middle school when he came back to his desk after P.E and found a rectangle box, wrapped perfectly in a powder pink wrapping paper, wrapped with a darker shade of pink ribbon. He looked around to be 100% sure it was his desk and nobody was pulling pranks on him.

There was a note on it that red: _I've been watching you since we were little but I've never had the courage to give you the chocolates I bought for you each Valentine's.. I noticed you always leave with the same chocolates our teacher gives us and that made me sad.. So here I am, winning a battle against myself, with this confessing my crush on you as well. I really like you a lot and although you will certainly not like me back, it will be my pleasure to gift you chocolates each week at this time. -B._

Jae blinked as he read the entire note, looking around once again, hoping to spot someone who was kind enough to like him. Everyone around was minding their business and preparing for next class, nothing suspicious happening around. Jae took the chocolates and the note, he was happy. At home he cried for 30 minutes while eating half of the box of fine belgian chocolates.

Next week, same time, after the P.E. class Jae found another box, wrapped in the same pink wrapping. Another note was on, saying: _I hope you enjoyed your chocolates last week. I got you different ones this time :D I hope you like cherries! -B._

And another week was in, same box wrapped in pink. _You are doing amazing ♡ I'm mesnerized. -B._

As the weeks turned into months and the notes became love confessions, Jae became more and more curious and frustrated about who this B person was. There wasn't anyone in his class named B and even when he asked around, nobody identified as that. Not that his admirer would be dumb enough to jump an say "Yeah it's me!"

One day before the class, Jae waited for everyone to leave and placed a note of his own on the place the box was always set on. I want to know who you are. I fell in love with your notes and your chocolates and I'd love to share them with you. _Meet me at the lockers after our classes._

Jae didn't dare stay in class and spy on the person, he wanted whoever it was to show up on their own. The class passed excrutiatingly slow and all he wanted was to go back and see if the person took his note or not.

"Yo Jae!" A familiar voice echoed the hall as Jae was rushing back to the classroom.

"Ah Sungjin! Hey!" Jae stopped for a moment to greet his friend.

"Since it's Friday we decided to go to the arcade, do you wanna join?" the other asked, knowing Jae loves the arcade.

"Sure! But.. I will be a little later, I have something to do after school.."

"Oooh? Are you seeing someone?" The other nudged Jae

"I hope? Who knows?" He rubbed his nape with a small smile, "I need to go now! See you later?"

"Sure!" Sungjin smiled as he watched Jae run down the hallway to his class. There was still some time left of the break so he decided to eat his sandwich while listening to some music on his ipod. Before he could get his earphones in, another friend appeared in front of him, coming from the direction Jae just ran to.

"Sungjin." Younghyun breathed, trying to catch his breath as he clutched at Sungjin's shoulder,

"You are older, you are more experienced with love and stuff right?"

"Well not that experienced but I might help with an advice or two."

"Let's say I have a friend that has a huge crush on someone, he sent anonymous gifts to that person and that person left a note saying they want to meet them for the first time... what would you do?"

Sungjin chuckled, "I would advice your friend to go. We will finish middle school in less than two months and most of us will part ways."

"But what if that person doesn't like my friend back?"

"Love is worth the risk. Don't be a coward Younghyun, chances are the feelings might be shared." he winked and picked his backpack, going to his class as the bell rang.

 

***

 

When he got back to class, Jae didn't see any box on his desk, his heart started aching and he felt an empty feeling in his stomach. His note wasn't there anymore and all he could think of was that he scared the person away. At the end of the day, he was tired and extremely sad. But he was nonetheless determined to wait and meet that person. With a box of chocolates he bought himself and wrapped himself, Jae waited in front of his locker, scanning every person that passed by in a rush to get home.

The hallways became less and less noisier and Jae looked at his wrist watch, by that time nobody was in the school anymore and he was sure nobody would come around besides the janitor. He turned to get his backpack from the locker ans muttered to himself as he shoved the chocolates in his backpack, "You are so stupid Jae."

"You are not stupid, Jae. I'm sorry I'm late.. it took me a little while to escape detention today.."

Jae's heart wad beating fast, his palm started sweating as he turned around. Behind him was standing with the perfect wrapped box of chocolate a classmate of his he never would imagine was the one to give him chocoates. He blinked quickly and was lost for words.

"This is the reason why I never gave you chocolates in person for the past months. It's probably painful knowing there's a dude crushing on you and--" Jae smiled and snathed the chocolates from Younghyun.

"Now you are stupid." Jae laughed, his cheeks were pink and Younghyun's expression softened.

"So... you accept me?"

"Who would've tought that the bad boy, the most handsome guy that receives the most chocolates on Valentine's likes me." Jae felt his heart rushing, "I fell in love with the small gesture of bringing me chocolates and such amazing notes.."

Younghyun caressed Jae's cheek gently, the skin was soft and he leaned in, kissing Jae's full lips. "You are soft and I like you so damn much."

By that time, Jae's cheeks were burning, "I like you too. I liked you since we first met in kindergarten. But you didn't like staying with me. You once told me I'm a coward and pushed me in the sand box and we never talked again until today. What were the chances?" Jae laughed and pulled back to look at Younghyun.

"I did? I don't remember... you know I was always mean to all kids--"

"Oh, by the way.. "B?" What is that about?"

Younghyun laughed, "You remember everything except this little detail. When we started learning english and we were put in the same study grou you told me Brian suits me as an english name, because my face looks like Brian."

"Oh--- I remember that! You were mad when I said that! But I had fun teasing you."

The two sat down on a bench near the school and shared both boxes of chocolates, laughed at the way Jae wrapped his gift. They talked and shared quick shy kisses until it turned dark.

 

***

 

"Happy Valntine's days baby." Brian wrapped his arms around Jae's small waist, bringing a box wrapped in powder pink before his eyes. Jae swirled into the other's arms and kisses him lovingly on the mouth.

"Ten years and you still do this. Where do you even find those chocolates and that wrapping paper? How are they still on the market?" Jae laughed.

"I have my ways and I will make sure you receive the same chocolates even after I die." He grinned.

"Hey don't talk about death! You are young and just finished college! Plus, I'm so clumsy I'd probably die first."

"Shut up." Brian placed his lips over Jaes in a sweet kiss only he knew how to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? It was lame I know.. please do comment if you had any impression on it!!


End file.
